The Disasterous Blind Date
by Ellabell6
Summary: Bella is going on Blind date. With Edward Ofcourse!Great! But what if Edward is not as ideal as we thought. What if there is a catch behind all that beauty. All Humanxxxx Read it!


_**The DISASTEROUS Blind Date**_

_People say that first impressions count but often, when you think back, it isn't what you saw that triggers the memory. A smell, a taste, a sound can haunt you. It's not always there, but every now and then you get a whiff, or a taste, or you hear something and suddenly you are back in that place, in that time, and it's just like the first time!!!!_

_I cannot even dream of thinking about it. Rosalie would not believe me. Seriously, it was the worst date in "__MY LIFE…….__"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You know there are some truths that can be stranger than rumours. The date I am talking about is far….. More…..UNBELIVABLE. And yes never ask Alice for advice or to organise blind dates._

_This is how………it all started. It was Monday, start of the week. Its was a sunny Monday. Valentine's Day was very close. Only 3 days after, it's the day. Alice called out from far corner of the playground. Alice apparently was very excited about her dream valentine date. It was her first valentine with Jasper after all! Alice was very upset after breaking up with 5 of her ex-boyfriends. She always thought that her dream man has to be perfect. But none of her so-called "ex-boyfriends" were perfect {to her}. _

_Alice came running and clashed on Jessica. After apologizing to Jessica, Alice looked at me and smiled. "Have a date?" Alice asked and dusting her jumper. "No" I said looking at my feet. "Oh! That's good then." Said Alice looking pleased. "Excuse me?" I said, shocked of what she said. __" Ha Ha Ha Ha!!! I have a surprise for yeh. __I think you like it. I'll give to you on Thursday at my place at 8 "o" clock." Said Alice with a wide smile. "But Thursday is Valentine's Day. What am I supposed to do when you are with Jazz?" I asked. "That's the whole point! You are going to have a blind date. We are going to watch a horror movie- Jazz's favourite!!!" said Alice looking dreamily at the sky._

_At last the day had come- Valentine's Day. The day all lovers meet to celebrate their love. There was a sweet smell in the air. Everyone said that's the smell of love. It was 8: 15. The entire school had plastic roses and heart shaped lollies and candies which their boyfriends gave them {I think! Or may be bought from shops}. I had nothing. Then suddenly Alice burst in the classroom. She looked very excited. Alice had a bundle of real roses in her hand and a pink and black bag. She ran up to me and panting. She took a while to catch her breath and said "See! See….!!!" Opening the pink and black bag. There was cute little white teddy, a card and chocolates. "Did Jasper give you all that stuff?" I asked. "Yes. He loves me sooo……… much." Alice said gazing at her gifts._

_After coping with double math, Spanish, science, history and ICT- I was finally free. It was time to go home. Alice was super excited. So was I. I just could not wait." Bella, wanna go shopping?" asked Alice beaming at me. "Yeah… like I have got all the money on earth" I said sarcastically. "Oh….! Come on. You can't be so boring. And I'm sure yeh don't want to wear your old clothes?" Alice said and giving look which meant you __**have to. **__So as always she had to have her way.__ I sighed in defeat. "So where do I get the money from, eh?" I asked. "Don't worry about it. You can borrow some money from me and give me back later. Is that all right? She asked. I nodded my head. "Good"." Go home and change I'll be waiting outside you're your house at 3:50pm. Bye then". Alice said. "See you later then." I said turning around and walking towards the back gate._

_Alice was waiting outside. It was 3:50 exact. I came out and saw Alice with her Mum and car. We got in the car. "Mum's dropping us to the mall." Alice said and putting on the seat belt. The mall was very busy. We went to Marks & Spencer's. Alice bought a sparkling blue dress with matching blue diamond {fake} earring and a chain with blue heart on it. And a blue shoe with heels. I bought a sparkly red dress with red gloves and matching red earring, chain with a red "B" on it and red heels._

_It was 5:30pm. Mrs. Kenn {Alice's Mum} was waiting outside. We went inside the car and showed Mrs. Kenn the stuff we bought. She loved my dress than Alice's. But she just winked at me. We talked so much that I did not realize that we reached my house. "Bye, Alice. Bye, Mrs. Kenn thanks for the lift." I said with a smile and walking towards the door. It was 6:20pm. I was very nervous. My hands were cold. A shiver ran through my spine. After all it's my first blind date! I rang Alice. The phone rang for a while then a reedy and Deep voice boomed through the phone. "Hello! Who is it?" the person asked. "Hey Emmett, Can I speak to Alice please." I requested. "Hold on please." Emmett said. "ALICE, ALICE, BELLA'S ON THE PHONE" screamed Emmett. Then there was a pause. "Sorry Bells, Alice is sleeping. Bye." Emmett kept the phone down before I could say anything. I did not bother to ring her again. But I had a question in my mind. Why was Alice sleeping so late?_

_Oh well, It does not matter what she's doing. It's about __**ME**__. It's 7:20. It was time to get ready. Mum and dad were gone for their dinner. And Jacob {my brother} gone to his date. I went to the bathroom to fresh my self up. Then I wore my dress, jewellery and shoe. Curled my hair. And put some makeup on. It was 7:45. I put the gifts in the bag which I brought from the mall. Checked myself again in the mirror. PERFECT!!!!!!!! I was getting colder and colder. It was time to leave. I closed the windows, checked the electrical stuff and switched them off {just to be sure that they don't wreck my house}.Then locked the door. Alice's house was some streets away, so I walked._

_Her door was decorated red balloons and strimmers. I knocked it. No answer. Then Alice opened she looked very upset and her eyes were wary as if she was crying. It was 8"0"clock exact. "Come in" she said softly. I sat down on the sofa. "He stood me up" Alice said and started crying. I was totally shocked." WHAT?" I exclaimed. "Yeah! Jazz had just called me. He said that he is breaking up with me. And yes, your blind date. He st……………" Sasha said half finished when there was a sudden thud from the door. Like someone's entered and slammed the door. _

_We turned around. There were two boys standing. "SURPRISE" exclaimed the two boys. "Jasper" said Alice running to the boy with blonde hair. He was kind of I liked. He looked really sexy. When I looked at him I thought he was my blind date but no he wasn't. He was Jasper-Alice's boyfriend. There was another boy present who looked smart and really, really sexy too. My type of course!!! He was tall, muscular, had bronze hair, and had a cool velvety voice. He was pale with green emerald eyes. And he turned out to be my blind date. I was very happy" Jazz, didn't you called me and said you broke up?" Alice asked. "I just wanted to surprise you." Said Jasper. "Now let's forget it please and enjoy. And this is Edward." "And this is Bella, Edward. Your blind date." Alice said with smile. "Excuse me Alice can I talk to you for second." I asked her and pulling her to a side."I love you very much. Thank you". I said hugging her" "I know. Good luck and enjoy" she said with a wide smile. _

_Jazz pulled Sasha away. I turned around saw Edward standing with a card and chocolates. "Happy Valentine's day" he said. And hugged me. Then he whispered in my ear "I__ hope you will enjoy and not forget it". I smiled at him. The way he looked at me, it made me feel warm, which made my fear and nervousness go away. I was like in the beach, the sun shining bright and blue sky and ocean. That's how I felt when I looked deep into his eyes. He clicked his fingers. Then he handed me the gifts. For a moment I had no idea what was going on. But I figured out. Then I gave my gifts to him."I really like you" I blurted out. I don't know what was I thinking but it just came out of my mouth._

_By the time when all these events were going on Alice and Jasper put the horror film on. The film wasn't very scary. We sat on the coach with popcorn and drinks. We laughed at some bits {because it was not very scary but a bit stupid}. But except Edward. He was so scared that he went back and forth, back and forth with his legs together. He was holding the coke and popcorn which was shaking and murmuring something under his breath. His facial expression was terrifying. I just touched him to say it was not that scary but before I could say anything. He turned, screamed his guts out. We all were so shocked that we all screamed too. The popcorn and the drink flew in the air as Edward jumped up and everything landed on me. Including Edward! My hair became soggy, so did my dress. I was in a bloody mess. "Get off me you fool" I shouted my guts out. Everything became silent for a while. "I'm sorry" he murmured. I got up and walked furiously towards the door. "Stop...Pleas______" before Alice could say anymore I slammed the door behind._

_I never forgot that day. And from that day I never saw or spoke about Edward. Neither did Jazz or Alice. Jasper wanted to say something {later} but I ignored him. Alice squeezed his shoulder for a signal not to talk about it. Of course he was gorgeous. But what happened was just absolutely ridiculous. The next day everyone gossiped about us that we slept with our boyfriends and bla, bla, bla. You know how gossips are like._

_This is my weird blind date story. But I have learned a lesson that never go out for blind dates if you do not know how your blind date is going to be like. When people talk about it I just laugh it off. But deep inside I knew how I felt. And maybe next year I will go off to search my real, true love. _

_**The end **_


End file.
